Os Sete Pecados Capitais
by EvertonCable
Summary: Releitura da obra de Nakaba Suzuki. Aquele que outrora foram os maiores heróis do reino agora são criminosos procurados pelo crime de traição. Mas o que acontece quando esses criminosos são os únicos que podem ajudar a princesa a salvar o reinos dos Cavaleiros Sagrados?
1. Chapter 1 - Ajuda

Durante a primavera, toda a Britânia é coberta pelas mais belas flores. Nessa época, as cervejas de toda a região adquirem um gosto espetacular, por serem feitas com materiais bem frescos. Por isso os bares costumam estar sempre lotados na primavera. O bar viajante Chapéu de Javali é um dos mais populares da Britânia. Seu dono, Drayden, é conhecido por todos os fabricantes de cerveja da região. Excepcionalmente hoje, o bar estava cheio.

– Calma, todo mundo. Temos cerveja suficiente pra todo mundo, não precisam ficar agitados - disse Drayden.

– Será que pode trazer alguma coisa pra comer também – perguntou um cliente.

– Vou trazer uma torta de carne, senhor.

Drayden foi para a cozinha. Poucos segundos depois, ele voltou com um prato com um grande pedaço de torta de carne e disse:

– Aproveite a torta.

– Obrigado.

– Olha só, – disse um outro cliente – é melhor não comer isso. A comida do bar tem uma péssima reputação.

– Ah, não pode ser tão ruim quanto dizem.

Assim que pôs a comida na boca a expressão no rosto do homem mudou. Num salto ele correu pra fora do bar e acabou derrubando o prato no chão.

– Odeio quando saem sem pagar – disse Drayden. Hawk, tem serviço pra você.

Na hora, um porco rosa de aproximadamente um metro de altura veio andando da cozinha.

– Já vou – disse o porco. É aquela torta de carne de novo? Aquela coisa é horrível até pra mim.

A maioria dos clientes já conhecia o porco Hawk, mas os clientes de primeira viagem sempre ficavam surpresos ao ver um porco falar. Em poucos instantes, o porco comeu toda a comida do chão e foi andando de volta para a cozinha. Antes, se virou para Drayden e disse:

– Já pensou em contratar um cozinheiro de verdade pra cuidar da comida?

– Já discutimos isso.

De repente um home entrou correndo no bar gritando:

– Os Sete Pecados Capitais estão vindo.

O Bar inteiro ficou em silêncio. Os Sete Pecados Capitais eram os maiores Cavaleiros Sagrado do Reino de Rinaze, mas tentaram tomar o reino e agora são foragidos. Eles estão sendo caçados pelos Cavaleiros Sagrados já há 10 anos. O homem continuou num tom mais calmo:

– As notícias são de que os Cavaleiros Sagrados encontraram um dos Sete Pecados Capitais. Mas ele conseguiu fugir e veio nessa direção. Os Cavaleiros Sagrados mandaram que todos procurassem abrigo pois não é seguro ficar do lado de fora.

De repente houve uma explosão a apenas 1 quilômetro de distância do bar. Todas as pessoas se assustaram e fugiram de lá, indo para o mais longe que conseguissem.

– O que tá acontecendo? – gritou Hawk, correndo para o bar.

– Será que é mesmo um dos Sete Pecados Capitais? – disse Daryden.

Drayden saiu do bar e foi na direção em que ouviu a explosão. Depois de andar um pouco ele viu uma jovem mulher cambaleando. Não demorou muito e a mulher desmaiou. Drayden chegou a pegou nos braços e a levou para o Chapéu de Javali.

– Quem é essa mulher? – perguntou Hawk.

– Provavelmente ele foi pega na explosão. Vou leva-la pro quarto.

Hawk ajudou Drayden a cuidar da moça. Ela acordou depois de alguns minutos.

– Onde eu estou? – ela perguntou.

– Você está no meu bar, o Chapéu de Javali.

– Você desmaiou e nós te trouxemos pra cá.

– Você não fez nada, Hawk.

A moça levou um susto quando Hawk começou a falar. Depois de se acalmar um pouco ela deu uma olhada ao redor.

– Eu nem sei como agradecer, vocês salvaram a minha vida – ela disse.

– Você não parece ser daqui – disse Daryden. É uma viajante ou algo do tipo.

– Não. Eu não devia falar isso, mas... Eu estou sendo perseguida pelos Cavaleiros Sagrados.

– Então você é uma dos Sete Pecados Capitais?

– Não. Não sou. Mas estou procurando por eles.

– Por que faria isso? Você sabe não que tipo de pessoas eles são?

– Sim eu sei. Os Sete Pecados Capitais eram o maior e mais poderoso grupo de Cavaleiros Sagrados do reino de Rinaze. Eles eram temidos e respeitados por todos os outros cavaleiros. Mas, 10 anos atrás, eles foram acusados de tentar tomar o reino, e mataram muitos Cavaleiros Sagrados quando tentaram fugir. Eles estão sendo procurados desde então.

– Se você sabe de tudo isso, por que continua atrás deles?

– Porque... alguns dias atrás, o rei de Rinaze descobriu alguma coisa que os Cavaleiros Sagrados estavam tramando. Ele tentou impedi-los, mas eles o capturaram. Além disso, eles estão fazendo o povo sofrer, forçando todos a trabalhar sem descanso e levando vários jovens para treinar para uma guerra. Os Cavaleiros Sagrados estão planejando algo ruim e os únicos que podem pará-los são os Sete Pecados Capitais. Por isso eu estou atrás deles. Para pedira ajuda deles para parar o que quer que os Cavaleiros Sagrados estão fazendo.

– Por isso que os Cavaleiros Sagrados estão atrás de você?

– Sim. Eles espalharam por aí que eu era um dos Sete Pecados Capitais para que as pessoas mantivessem distância e não me vissem.

Antes que qualquer coisa mais fosse dita alguém bateu na porta.

– Abram essa porta! – disse uma voz. Somos Cavaleiros Sagrados e estamos atrás de um membro dos Sete Pecados Capitais. Sabemos que ele veio nessa direção. Se não abrir a porta nós vamos arrombá-la.

– Hawk, leve a moça para a saída nos fundos. Eu vou cuidar deles.

Drayden foi falar com os cavaleiros enquanto Hawk levava a moça para a saída.

– Olá, bem-vindos ao Chapéu de Javali. Eu sou o dono desse bar.

– Você viu alguma pessoa suspeita passa por aqui?

– Não, mas entrem. Devem estar cansados. Querem uma bebida?

Antes que os Cavaleiros Sagrados dessem uma resposta Hawk entrou correndo no bar gritando:

– Ela já foi embora.

– Hawk, seu idiota.

– "Ela já foi embora"? – repetiu o cavaleiro. Vocês estavam escondendo ela? Vamos atrás dela. E chamam o senhor Garon. Diga que encontramos um dos Sete Pecados Capitais.

Os cavaleiros continuaram atrás da mulher.

– Hawk, você estragou tudo.

– Eu achei que você ia acabar com eles numa luta.

– Agora temos que encontrar aquela mulher antes deles. Vamos.

Drayden e Hawk correram atrás dos Cavaleiros Sagrados. Eles os encontraram, mas eles já tinham encontrado a mulher. Então chegou outro cavaleiro, aparentemente mais forte que os outros.

– Essa mulher é um dos Sete Pecados Capitais?

– Sim, senhor Garon.

– Ela não se parece com nenhum dos rostos nos cartazes de procurados. Mas se é mesmo um deles, devemos eliminá-la agora.

Garon sacou sua espada e desferiu um golpe na mulher. Mas antes que ela fosse atingida, Drayden correu até ela e a salvou.

– Você está bem? Não se machucou?

– Eu estou bem.

– Quem você pensa que é? – disse Garon. Essa mulher é um dos Sete Pecados Capitais.

– Não, não é – disse Drayden, virando-se para Garon. Ela não é um dos Sete Pecados Capitais. Eu sou. Drayden, Pecado da Ira do Dragão. E vocês me deixaram irritado.

Drayden arrancou a manga esquerda de sua camisa revelando uma tatuagem de um dragão. Garon, a mulher e os outros cavaleiros ficaram atônitos. Garon levantou sua espada para deferir outro ataque, mas Daryden parou a lâmina com a mão esquerda e colocou a direita no peito de Garon.

– Se cruzar meu caminho de novo, você vai morrer na mesma hora. RAIO NEGRO.

Ao gritar essas palavras, um raio de energia saiu da mão direita de Drayden e arremessou Garon longe. Drayden olhou para os outros cavaleiros, que correram na mesma hora.

– Você é mesmo um dos Sete Pecados Captais? – perguntou a moça.

– Sim, eu sou – disse Drayden. Agora me responde uma coisa. Você não é dos Sete Pecados Captais. Então quem é você?

– O meu nome é Annia. Eu sou a princesa de Rinaze. Filha do Rei Bartra.

– Princesa?

– Sim. Antes do meu pai ser capturado pelos cavaleiros, ele me disse para fugir. Para ir o mais longe do castelo que eu pudesse. E que eu devia me esconder. Mas eu não posso ficar parada vendo os Cavaleiros Sagrados destruírem o reino desse jeito. Por isso preciso da ajuda dos Sete Pecados Capitais. Por favor sir Drayden, me ajude.

– Vejo que você é o de tipo que quer ajudar todo mundo que puder. Você escolheu abrir mão de sua segurança para procurar alguém que pudesse lhe ajudar. Eu admiro isso. Princesa Annia, eu vou com você.

– Sim, mas primeiro precisamos ir atrás dos outros pecados –disse Hawk.

– E onde eles estão agora?

– Eu não sei. Na verdade, eu também estou procurando por eles. Eu abri o bar para conseguir informações, mas até agora não tive nenhuma informação concreta. Mas quem sabe? Uma hora ou outra eu vou encontrar alguma pista.

– Espero que isso aconteça logo. Mas como abrir um bar vai ajudar? O bar fica num único ponto. Não dá pra levar ele pra outros lugares.

– Ah, não?

Drayden assobiou. Chão começou a tremer e algo grande saiu de debaixo do bar. Era um porco gigante.

– Essa é a mão do Hawk. O Chapéu de Javali fica preso nas costas dela. Assim podemos andar com o bar para qualquer lugar. Quando paramos, ela se esconde na terra e ninguém a vê. Agora vamos indo.

Drayden, Hawk e Annia entraram no bar e a mãe do Hawk foi andando.


	2. Chapter 2 - Muros de Dor

Annia estava deitada numa cama. Ela ainda não podia acreditar que tinha mesmo encontrado um dos Sete Pecados Capitais. Drayden, o Pecado da Ira do Dragão, era completamente diferente do que ela imaginava. Ela não conseguiu dormir à noite pensando em todo que aconteceu. Olhando pela janela, ela podia ver a paisagem andando. Sinal de que o bar estava em movimento. Por dentro, era como se o bar estivesse parado. Quando amanheceu, Hawk entrou no quarto.

– Está acordada, princesa?

– Estou. Na verdade, eu não consegui dormir.

– Hum, no que está pensando, princesa?

– Não precisa me chamar de princesa, sir Hawk. Pode me chamar apenas de Annia. E estou pensando em tudo que aconteceu ontem.

– Então vamos descer pra tomar café da manhã. Mas já vou avisando que a comida que o Drayden faz não é lá muito boa.

– Ah, não pode ser tão ruim assim.

Annia e Hawk desceram as escadas e entraram no bar. Drayden tinha preparado sua famosa torta de carne. Hawk falou:

– Hum, é a torta de carne. Eu vou preparar o túmulo pro coitado que comer isso.

– Eu posso preparar um porco assado, se estiver interessado – respondeu Drayden.

– Nem pense nisso, ouviu?

– Então não fale mal da minha comida. E você, princesa? Está com fome.

Annia estava com fome sim, mas não teve coragem de dizer ao ver o prato com a torta.

– Não, não estou, sir Drayden.

– Pode me chamar apenas de Drayden.

– Está bem. Mas como você planeja conseguir informações sobre os outros pecados?

– O único jeito é procurando por aí. Não é como se eu pudesse perguntar diretamente para as outras pessoas. Chamaria muita atenção.

De repente o bar parou. A mãe do Hawk começou a cavar um buraco para se esconder. Drayden e Annia saíram. Eles haviam chegado num vilarejo cercado por uma grande muralha, onde a única forma de entrar ou sair era através de um grande portão.

– Que lugar é esse? –perguntou Annia.

– Esse é o vilarejo de Kirkenen.

– Você já esteve aqui antes?

– Já, há muito tempo. Mas esse muro não existia. De todo jeito, temos que entrar lá para tentar conseguir informações.

A medida que os dois se aproximavam do vilarejo eles viram placas de aviso mandando os visitantes ficarem longe do lugar.

– É estranho –disse Drayden. Esse lugar sempre foi conhecido por tratar bem os turistas e visitantes.

– O que pode ter acontecido?

– Não sei, mas vamos descobrir.

– Como? Não parece que vão nos deixar entrar. E pode haver Cavaleiros Sagrados lá.

Drayden agarrou Annia pela cintura, tomou impulso e deu um grande salto por cima do muro. Annia ficou chocada quando se deu conta do que havia acontecido. O muro tinha aproximadamente doze metros de altura, e Drayden o atravessou como se não fosse nada, e ainda pousou em segurança.

– Algum problema, princesa?

– Como conseguiu saltar tão alto?

– Anos de prática.

– Mas isso não vai chamar muita atenção? Porque alguém pode ter visto, certo?

– Se alguém tivesse visto já haveria uma multidão ao nosso redor. Não deve haver ninguém nas ruas mais próximas. Estamos seguros.

Os dois continuaram andando a procura de alguém que pudesse tirar suas dúvidas. De repente eles encontraram dois Cavaleiros Sagrados fazendo ronda.

– Ei, vocês aí –disse um cavaleiro. Por que não estão em suas casas? Sabem que não podem sair a essa hora.

– Eu nunca vi vocês antes –disse o outro cavaleiro. Não parecem que são daqui.

Annia ficou assustada. Parecia que não conseguiriam sair de lá sem levantar suspeitas.

– Vocês estão aí –disse alguém.

Todos se viraram na direção da voz. Eles viram um senhor de idade vindo na direção deles. Ele se virou para os cavaleiros e disse:

– Me desculpem por quaisquer problemas que esses dois possam ter causado. Não vai se repetir.

– Tudo bem –disse um cavaleiro. Mas vão imediatamente pras suas casas.

– Sim.

O homem se virou para Drayden e Annia e falou em voz baixa:

– Continuem andando, eu explico depois.

Os três entraram na casa do senhor. Haviam algumas pessoas lá.

– Meu nome é Artur. Eu vi quando vocês entraram no vilarejo pulando o muro. Fui atrás de vocês antes que algum cavaleiro os encontrasse.

– Eu disse que era perigoso pular o muro e entrar assim.

– Tá bem. Senhor Artur, o que houve no vilarejo? Por que ninguém pode sair de casa?

– Isso aconteceu há três anos. Os Cavaleiros Sagrados apareceram aqui procurando pelos Sete Pecados Capitais. Eles disseram que tinham provas de que um Pecado havia passado por aqui recentemente e exigiram que nós contássemos. Nós tentamos explicar que não sabíamos do que eles estavam falando, mas eles não nos escutaram.

– E o que houve em seguida?

– Eles construíram o muro que cerca o vilarejo e proibiram qualquer um de entra ou sair daqui. E decretaram que ninguém pode sair de casa entre as 7:00 h e as 10:00h da manhã. Esse é o melhor horário que há para trabalhar na lavoura daqui, mas estamos proibidos de fazer isso como castigo por não ajudá-los. Se alguém é pego nas ruas no horário proibido ou tenta fugir é preso na torre no centro do vilarejo.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Annia olhou os rostos das pessoas na casa. Drayden deu uma olhada ao redor até um objeto lhe chamar a atenção. Era uma espada pendurada na parede.

– Essa espada. Como o senhor a conseguiu, senhor Artur.

– Foi uma jovem mulher que a deixou aqui há alguns anos. Pouco antes dos cavaleiros virem. Mas por que a pergunta.

– O senhor pode me emprestá-la.

– Sir Drayden, o que planeja fazer com isso?

– Não se preocupem. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso tudo.

– Se estiver pensando em matar os cavaleiros é inútil. Você só vai conseguir a sua própria morte.

– Não é isso. Eu não quero mata-los. Mas vou expulsá-los daqui.

Mesmo sem entender, Artur deixou que Drayden pegasse a espada. O homem saiu da casa e foi até os cavaleiros.

– Ele vai acabar se matando assim –disse Artur.

– Não. Eu confio nele.

– Mas senhorita...

– Apenas observe.

Drayden se aproximou dos cavaleiros. Ele balançou a espada como se estivesse dando um golpe. A lâmina da espada foi tomada por um brilho roxo e liberou um raio escuro que atingiu os dois cavaleiros. O barulho chamou a atenção dos outros cavaleiros no vilarejo. Em poucos segundo, Drayden estava cercado por uma dúzia deles.

– Cavaleiros Sagrados, se acham que podem fazer o que bem entendem com as pessoas daqui estão muito enganados. Vão embora agora ou sofram as consequências.

Os cavaleiros Sagrados avançaram em direção a Drayden. Eles atacaram, mas Drayden conseguia desvia de todos os seus golpes. A espada de Drayden voltou a emitir o brilho roxo e o Pecado mantou mais uma leva de ataques, que levou os cavaleiros ao chão. Drayden foi em direção ao muro. Ele levantou a espada, que foi tomada novamente pelo brilho, mas dessa vez a lâmina foi mudando de forma e tamanho.

– Vão embora agora ou terão o mesmo destino desse muro. ESPADA DAS SOMBRAS.

Com um golpe da espada o muro veio abaixo. Os cavaleiros fugiram aterrorizados.

– Senhor Drayden. O senhor conseguiu.

– Senhor Artur, a pessoa que te deu essa espada disse para onde ia?

– Ela só disse que eu deveria dar essa espada quando chegasse a hora. Depois disso ela foi em direção à Floresta das Sombras Eternas.

– Ótimo. Agora vá libertar as pessoas que estão presas na torre.

– Sim senhor.

Artur foi até a torre.

– Então, princesa? O que achou?

– Eu estou sem palavras. Mas o que essa espada tem de especial?

– Olhe o símbolo no cabo da espada.

Annia olho para o cabo e viu que havia o desenho de um porco gravado nele.

– Esse desenho é a assinatura de um dos Pecados Capitais.

– Mesmo?

– Sim. Vamos voltar para o bar. Temos que ir até a Floresta das Sombras Eternas. Tenho certeza que Derrie está lá. Isso é bem a cara dela.

– Derrie?

– Ela é o Pecado da Gula do Javali.

– O Pecado da Gula do Javali. Foi por causa dela que você deu o nome de Chapéu de Javali para o seu bar?

– O QUÊ? Nada a ver. De onde tirou essa ideia?

Drayden e Annia voltaram para o Chapéu de Javali e deixaram Hawk a par dos acontecimentos. A Mamãe Hawk levantou e os levou até a floresta.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Mestra da Magia

A Floresta das Sombras Eternas era um lugar de se dar medo. As árvores era muito perto uma das outras o que dificultava a entrada da luz do sol naquele lugar. Além disso, a floresta era tida como mal-assombrada. Havia relatos de monstros horrendos, espíritos e fantasmas que vagavam por lá. Annia e Hawk logo ficaram com medo ao entrar na floresta, mas Drayden se mantinha firme. Ele ia na frente, seguido bem de perto pelos outros.

– Fiquem bem perto de mim –disse Drayden. É escuro aqui e vocês podem acabar se perdendo.

– Sir Drayden –disse Annia- tem certeza que a Derrie está escondida nesse lugar?

– Tenho sim.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza? –perguntou Hawk.

– Esse é o tipo de lugar onde nenhuma pessoa se arriscaria a entrar. Até mesmo os Cavaleiros Sagrados devem ter medo de entrar aqui. É o lugar perfeito para quem quer se esconder deles.

– Mas e os fantasmas e monstros?

– Você acredita nessas histórias, princesa?

– Sim. E tenho muito medo.

– Não se preocupe. Se alguma coisa aparecer, nós jogamos o Hawk e fugimos.

– COMO É QUE É?

– Brincadeira, Hawk. Essas coisas não existem. Não temos que nos preocupar.

Volta e meia, Hawk e Annia se assustavam ao ouvir algum barulho estranho por perto. Drayden só tentava disfarçar a vontade de rir, embora não conseguisse todas as vezes. Foi quando todos ouviram um som alto e claro vindo de detrás deles, e não era imaginação. Sob os protestos de Hawk e Annia, Drayden seguiu a direção do som. Foi quando eles encontraram uma casa no meio da floresta. Eles acharam estranho, pois haviam acabado de passar ali e a casa não estava lá. A porta da casa de abriu e os três se aproximaram.

De repente, um esqueleto vivo apareceu na porta, e os três gritaram e fugiram correndo. Mas não conseguiram ir muito longe. Um muro transparente impedia que eles passassem. O esqueleto foi se aproximando até ficar cara a cara com o grupo. O esqueleto começou a rir e os três ficaram sem entender.

– Ha, ha, ha. Deviam ter visto a cara de vocês –disse o esqueleto.

– Essa voz –disse Drayden. É você, Derrie?

Hawk e Annia ficaram sem entender. O esqueleto tirou a máscara, revelando uma mulher de cabelos marrons até o pescoço e olhos lilases, sorrindo para eles.

– Eu não podia perder essa oportunidade –ela disse. Quando vi o capitão pela janela eu tinha que pregar uma peça.

– Não tô entendendo nada –disse Hawk. Essa aí é o monstro que assusta todo mundo?

– Hawk, seu idiota. Essa é Derrie, Pecado da Gula do Javali. Há quanto tempo, não é, Derrie?

– Exato, Capitão. Já há 10 anos que não nos vemos.

– E você não mudou nada.

– Onde estou com a cabeça? Entrem todos. Sejam bem-vindos à minha casa.

Todos entraram na casa. Por fora era apenas uma cabana, mas por dentro era uma verdadeira mansão.

– Lady Derrie, quando passamos por aqui a alguns minutos essa casa não estava aqui.

– É porque eu fiz a casa desaparecer com minha magia. E... acho que não conheço você.

– Eu sou Annia. Princesa do reino de Rinaze. É um prazer conhecê-la.

– Princesa? Capitão, o que está fazendo com uma princesa? O que a Ranna diria sobre isso?

– Quem é Ranna? –perguntou Hawk.

– É uma longa história –disse Drayden. A princesa precisa de ajuda para enfrentar os Cavaleiros Sagrados, que estão tramando algo contra o reino. Os Sete Pecados Capitais são os únicos que podem enfrentar os Cavaleiros Sagrados.

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia enfrentar os Cavaleiros Sagrados. Estamos escondidos justamente para que eles não nos encontrem. E você quer ir de frente para eles? Mas discutiremos isso outra hora. Vocês devem estar cansados. Tem quartos no andar de cima, caso queiram descansar. Vou preparar algo para comermos.

– Qualquer coisa que não seja a comida do Drayden já dá água na boca.

– Mais um comentário desse, Hawk, e eu mando você para a panela.

A verdade é que o próprio Drayden não gostava de sua comida. Mas ele nunca iria admitir isso. Quando Derrie mostrou a comida que tinha feito, todos ficaram com água na boca e comeram como se não comessem a dias.

– Eu posso imaginar que nenhum de vocês se atreveu a comer a comida do Capitão, não é mesmo?

– Temos amor pela própria vida.

– Eu já disse, Hawk. Mais um comentário e você estará no cardápio.

– Estou surpresa em encontrar um porco que sabe falar.

– Que sabe falar pelos cotovelos.

– Adoraria saber mais sobre você Senhor Porco. Se importaria em ser cobaia de um experimento?

– Hã? Experimento? Como assim? Eu não tô gostando dessa história.

Hawk começou a correr pela sala, até esbarrar numa prateleira. Um recipiente de vidro que estava na prateleira caiu no chão e se quebrou. Uma nuvem negra saiu do recipiente e foi para fora da casa. A coisa se transformou em monstros horrendos que começaram a destruir tudo que viam?

– Lady Derrie, o que são aquelas coisas?

– São todas as criaturas malignas que viviam na Floresta das Sombras Eternas. Quando me mudei pra cá eu tranquei todas elas num frasco e deixei na prateleira que o Senhor Porco esbarrou. Capitão, é hora de dar um jeito na situação, não acha?

– É. Fique com a princesa, Derrie.

Drayden saiu da casa e começou a perseguir as criaturas.

– É seguro ele ir sozinho?

– Não se preocupe, princesa. Em lugares assim o poder do Capitão aumenta.

– Como assim?

– O Capitão tem o poder mágico de Matéria Escura. Ele ataca com energia sombria. Em lugares onde há pouca luz esse poder fica maior, pois as sombras ficam maiores. Mas se ele acha que eu vou ficar só assistindo, está muito enganado.

Derrie também foi em direção às criaturas. Em pouco tempo os dois Pecados tinham destruído quase todas. Mas as criaturas que restavam se reuniram e se transformaram numa única criatura gigante.

– Acho que esqueci de dizer, Capitão, que as criaturas possuem o mesmo tipo de poder que o seu.

– Alguma ideia, Derrie?

– Meu poder mágico é Magia. Tenho muitas ideias do que fazer com ele. BAILE DE FOGO.

Várias ondas de chamas surgiram em volta da criatura, que não conseguia se livrar delas.

– Agora é comigo. GARRA DAS SOMBRAS.

As mãos de Drayden se transformaram em garras escuras. Ele atacou a criatura, mas isso só fez com que a ela se dividisse em duas.

– Capitão, talvez seja hora de pensar em outra tática.

– Você aprisionou essas criaturas antes. Pode fazer de novo.

– Não. Eu não tenho um recipiente sobrando.

– Então temos que destruí-lo de outra forma.

– Que tal usar sua espada?

– Eu não estou com minha espada no momento.

– Como é que é? Você perdeu a espada que o Rei Bartra te deu?

– Podemos discutir isso em outra hora?

As criaturas continuavam a atacar. Os dois Pecados tentavam encontrar um jeito de atacar sem partir as criaturas em pedaços para que novos monstros não surgissem. Foi então que Derrie deixou Drayden lutando e voltou para a casa.

Drayden ficou sem saber entender o que tinha acontecido. Derrie teria desistido e fugido da batalha? Era uma retirada estratégica? Ela tinha algum plano? Foi quando a maga voltou trazendo um bastão com uma esfera de cristal na ponta. Ela apontou o bastão para as criaturas e lançou um feitiço. As criaturas foram congeladas num instante.

– PRISÃO DE GELO. Com isso, eles não vão se mexer. Agora é com você, Capitão.

Drayden começou a socar rapidamente o gelo que prendia os monstros. Com tantos golpes, o gelo quebrou e as criaturas também foram quebradas. Elas estavam acabadas.

– Não imaginei que fosse usar o GOLPE DOS CEM SOCOS, Capitão.

– Você devia ter dito que ainda tinha o bastão que o Rei Bartra te deu. Podia ter usado ele antes.

– Mas aí não teria graça.

Os dois voltaram para a casa na floresta. Depois de Drayden e Annia explicarem tudo para Derrie, ela decidiu seguir viagem com eles e procurar pelos outros pecados. Com um movimento das mãos de Derrie, a casa desapareceu. Com outro movimento todos estavam na porta do Chapéu de Javali.

– Chapéu de Javali? Capitão, isso teria algo a ver comigo? Você sabe que uma certa pessoa não iria gostar nadinha disso.

– Eu sei. E não tem nada a ver com você. Chapéu de Javali foi o único nome bom que eu consegui pensar.

– Então pra onde vamos agora? Tem alguma pista sobre o restante do grupo?

– Não. Eu esperava que você soubesse alguma coisa deles. Não consegue rastreá-los com seu bastão?

– Eu já tentei. Não consigo. Preciso de alguma pista que seja do paradeiro deles para que consiga encontra-los.

– Nesse caso temos que procurar por aí.


	4. Chapter 4 - O Levantar dos Cavaleiros

A capital do reino de Rinaze estava muito tumultuada naquela noite. Já havia uma semana desde que os rumores sobre a volta dos Sete Pecados Capitais começaram. Todo o povo estava com medo de que eles aparecessem de repente para continuar o que havia começado há 10 anos. Boa parte da população se reuniu em volta do castelo de Rinaze para ouvir as palavras do Rei Bartra, mas ele não apareceu. Quando todos começaram a entrar em pânico pela ausência do rei, um homem surgiu na varanda do castelo. Era Hendrickson, grão-mestre dos Cavaleiros Sagrados.

– Povo de Rinaze –ele começou- como vocês devem saber o nosso querido Rei Bartra está muito doente e não pode deixar seus aposentos. Ele me encarregou de cuidar do reino enquanto a Princesa Annia está desaparecida. Sei que todos estão assustados pelos recentes boatos sobre a volta dos Sete Pecados Capitais. Infelizmente, não são boatos. Esses terríveis criminosos que já foram parte dos grandes Cavaleiros Sagrados de nosso reino reapareceram. Até onde sabemos, eles estão reunindo o grupo, e logo virão ao nosso reino em busca de vingança por termos os expulsado. Além disso, fiquei sabendo que eles estão com nossa princesa, Annia, como refém. Mas não se preocupem. Os Cavaleiros Sagrado estão aqui para garantir a segurança de todos. Eu já dei a ordem e eles não vão descansar enquanto todos esses criminosos estiverem presos ou mortos.

Toda a multidão aplaudiu as palavras de Hendrickson e as pessoas foram se retirando para suas casas uma a uma. Hendrickson se voltou para os Cavaleiros Sagrados e disse:

– A partir de agora você tem a missão de capturar ou matar os Sete Pecados Capitais. Agora vão atrás deles.

Na manhã seguinte, o Chapéu de Javali continuava sua viagem. Drayden tinha sido proibido por Derrie de chegar perto da cozinha para saúde de todos. Annia desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha. Derrie estava lá preparando comida.

– Bom dia, princesa –disse Derrie.

– Bom dia Lady Derrie.

– Pode parar com essa história de Lady. Me chame apenas de Derrie. Todos me chamam assim.

– Tudo bem então.

– O que posso fazer por você, princesa?

– Eu queria perguntar uma coisa. Os Sete Pecados Capitais eram os maiores Cavaleiros Sagrados do reino. O que aconteceu para que vocês se tornassem inimigos do reino?

– Quer mesmo saber?

– Quero sim.

– Pois bem.

FLASHBACK – 10 anos atrás

Drayden estava de braços cruzados, andando de um lado para outro no quarto, esperando.

– Onde é que eles estão? Já devia estar aqui.

Derrie bateu na porta e entrou no quarto.

– Todos já estão esperando, capitão.

– Já era hora.

Drayden e os outros Pecados Capitais foram em direção a sala do grão-mestre dos Cavaleiros Sagrados Zarathras a pedido do rei. Havia boatos de que Zarathras havia discutido com Drayden e eles precisavam tirar toda a história a limpo. Drayden abriu a porta da sala de Zarathras, mas algo lá dentro o chocou. Zarathras estava pregado na parede da sala com uma lança atravessando seu coração. O Rei Bartra estava desmaiado a seus pés. Imediatamente os Pecados correram em direção aos dois para ajuda-los. O rei estava bem, mas Zarathras estava morto. Foi quando alguns Cavaleiros Sagrados entraram na sala. Quando viram a cena, os Pecados Capitais com o rei desmaiado e o grão-mestre morto, correram para avisar a Hendrickson o que havia acontecido.

– Temos que sair daqui imediatamente –disse Drayden. Alguém armou pra gente. Aqueles cavaleiros vão espalhar que matamos Zarathras.

Quase imediatamente todos os cavaleiros do reino se reuniram em torno do castelo. Os Pecados Capitais lutaram para sair de lá e fugir da capital do reino. Drayden deu a ordem para que todos se separassem e se escondessem até que ele fosse atrás deles quando fosse seguro reunir o grupo.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

– Então foi isso que aconteceu, Derrie?

– Sim.

– Mas vocês podem explicar para o grão-mestre Hendrickson que tudo não passa de um mal-entendido.

– Não, não podemos. Ao fugirmos do castelo nós só demos aos cavaleiros a certeza que precisavam para nos culpar pela morte de Zarathras. Agora somos inimigos do reino. Se ousarmos chegar perto da capital todos os cavaleiros de lá virão pra cima de nós.

Pouco depois Drayden e Hawk desceram para o bar. Todos comeram a comida de Derrie, que dava de 10x0 na de Drayden, mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir. Como era dia de sol, eles resolveram parar por ali mesmo e dar uma volta nas redondezas. O passeio estava agradável e todos riam. Foi quando algo explodiu perto deles. Quando a poeira baixou havia uma mulher em frente a eles.

– Deve ser o meu dia de sorte –ela começou a falar. Fui mandada para investigar o aparecimento repentino de uma montanha aqui por perto e encontro a princesa do reino de Rinaze.

– Eu conheço você –disse Annia. Você é Guila, Cavaleira Sagrada de Rinaze.

– Isso mesmo. E esses com você devem ser os Sete Pecados Capitais, não é?

– Somos mesmo –disse Drayden. Eu sou Drayden e ela é Derrie. O que você quer?

– Quero que entreguem a princesa e se rendam. Vocês são criminosos inimigos do reino.

– E se nos recusarmos?

Guila apenas apontou um dedo em direção a Drayden e Derrie e uma outra explosão aconteceu. Drayden ordenou que Hawk levasse Annia de volta pra o bar enquanto ele e Derrie enfrentariam Guila.

– Vejo que vocês dois não pretendem se render -Guila disse.

– Nós nunca nos rendemos –disse Drayden.

– Vou dar mais uma chance. Entreguem a princesa e se rendam.

– Já demos nossa resposta.

Guila avançou para perto de Drayden e Derrie e começou a atacar com golpes de sua lança. Derrie invocava magias para atacar, enquanto Drayden atirava raios escuros em direção a Guila. Guila deu um salto para trás e apontou a lança para Drayden e Derrie lançando uma bola de fogo que explodiu perto dos dois.

– Alguma ideia pra resolver isso, capitão?

– Tenho sim, crie uma espada pra mim e corra pra pegar seu bastão.

Com um estalar de dedos Derrie criou uma espada para Drayden. Com outro estalar de dedos, seu bastão mágico apareceu diante deles. Usando a espada, Drayden cortou a lança de Guila ao meio.

– Percebi que suas maiores explosões são criadas com ajuda da sua lança –disse Drayden. Sem ela, você não pode fazer muita coisa.

– Droga –disse Guila. Isso não vai ficar assim.

Guila juntou as mãos. Uma grande bola de fogo foi se formando por entre as mãos dela a medida que ela as separava. A bola cresceu até ficar com dois metros de diâmetro e ser jogada nos dois Pecados, explodindo. Quando a poeira baixou, Guila não estava mais lá.

– Parece que finalmente nos encontraram –disse Drayden.

– Capitão, se aquela garota contar o que aconteceu, todos os Cavaleiros Sagrados virão até aqui atrás de nós. Temos que ir embora agora.

– Ainda não. Guila disse algo sobre investigar o aparecimento repentino de uma montanha aqui perto. Eu só conheço uma pessoa que poderia criar uma montanha do nada da noite pro dia.

– Está falando da Mayleen?

– Sim.

Derrie olhou para a esfera na ponta de seu bastão. Ela começou a brilhar e mostrar a paisagem próxima.

– Se Mayleen está por aqui posso encontra-la com o poder do meu bastão.

– Esse é o poder mágico do seu bastão, não é? Mostrar a visão de outros lugares.

– Sim. O Bastão Sagrado, Stasion. Mostra a visão de outros lugares e aumenta meu poder de Magia.

– Então, encontrou alguma pista da Mayleen?

– Creio que sim. Vamos seguir em direção ao norte daqui.

Longe dali Guila estava de volta ao castelo do Rinaze. Ela foi rapidamente falar com Hendrickson.

– Você voltou cedo, Guila –ele disse. Verificou o que eu mandei.

– Não exatamente.

– Como assim "não exatamente"?

– Eu encontrei dois dos Sete Pecados Capitais no caminho. Drayden pecado da Ira do Dragão, e Derrie, pecado da Gula do Javali. Eles estão com a princesa Annia.

– Nesse caso, mande todos os Cavaleiros Sagrados que estão no castelo para lá. Devemos trazer a princesa de volta.

– Sim, senhor.

Guila saiu da sala, deixando Hendrickson sozinho.

– Então a princesa conseguiu encontrar os Sete Pecados Capitais. Bem, as coisas estão focando interessante.


	5. Chapter 5 - Com as Minhas Mãos

Drayden e Derrie voltaram para o bar para avisar Annia e Hawk da possível descoberta que haviam acabado de fazer. Drayden também tinha deixado claro que os dois não deveriam abrir a porta do bar para ninguém que não fosse eles. A seguir, os dois continuaram rumando para o norte a partir do lugar onde haviam enfrentado Guila. Drayden ia na frente enquanto Derrie o seguia olhando para o cristal em seu bastão.

– E agora, Derrie? –perguntou Dryden. Pra onde vamos?

– Continue seguindo em frente, Capitão. Estamos quase chegando.

– Tem certeza que o Mayleen está por aqui?

– Foi você que disse que ela estaria aqui. Eu só estou indo em direção à uma grande presença por aqui.

– Não dá pra abrir um portal até lá? Estamos ficando sem tempo. Os Cavaleiros Sagrados vão chegar a qualquer momento.

– Não posso abrir um portal para "lá" se eu não souber onde "lá" é. Posso abrir um portal de volta para o bar depois que acharmos a Mayleen. E se ficar me apressando, Capitão, te transformo numa tartaruga.

Os dois continuaram andando até que encontraram uma cadeia de montanhas gigantes cheias de túneis. Eles entraram em um dos túneis e seguiram o caminho. O bastão de Derrie começou a brilhar.

– Capitão, tem algo errado aqui.

– Como assim.

– Tem algo grande e perigoso logo a frente.

Drayden e Derrie podiam ouvir algo se aproximando. Era o som de várias pedras rolando. Eles tentaram esquivar das pedras, mas elas mudavam de direção. De repente ela pararam de rolar e começaram a se aglomerar umas sobre as outras formando um monstro de pedra.

– O que é essa coisa? –perguntou Drayden.

– Parece ser uma espécie de totem de pedra.

– Nesse caso vamos desmontá-lo. RAIO NEGRO.

O ataque de Drayden arrancou um dos braços do totem, mas a pedras voltaram a se juntar ao corpo, reconstruindo-o. Drayden tentou atacar de novo, mas o resultado era o mesmo.

– Isso não está adiantando, Capitão.

– Tem uma ideia melhor?

Derrie apontou o bastão para a criatura e abriu um portal para o lado de fora do túnel, teleportando a criatura para lá.

– Não podia ter feito isso antes? –gritou Drayden.

– A ameaça da tartaruga ainda está de pé.

Os dois começaram a ouvir passos pesados vindo em direção a eles. A medida que os passos se aproximavam o chão começava a tremer. Uma voz falou:

– Quem está aí?

A dona da voz apareceu das sombras. Era uma gigante de 3 metros de altura. Ela olhou para Drayden e Derrie com uma cara irritada, mas mudou o semblante logo em seguida.

– Derrie? –ela falou. Capitão? São vocês?

– Bom te ver de novo, Mayleen. O Pecado da Inveja da Serpente.

– Há quanto tempo, não é, Mayleen?

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

– Isso é jeito de receber seu Capitão depois de tanto tempo?

– Se queria um tratamento melhor, Capitão, tivesse vindo me encontrar antes. Você demorou 10 anos pra mostrar a cara. Já é seguro parar de nos escondermos dos Cavaleiros Sagrados.

– Ah não, os Cavaleiros Sagrados. Derrie, tira a gente daqui rápido antes que eles cheguem.

– Tarde demais, Capitão. Eles já estão aqui.

Havia entre 10 e 20 Cavaleiros Sagrados ao pé da montanha. Se Drayden, Derrie e Mayleen queriam sair de lá teriam que lutar.

– Capitão, eu não estou vendo Guila entre os Cavaleiros –disse Derrie.

– Ótimo, já temos problemas o suficiente sem ela por perto –disse Drayden.

– Quem é Guila? –perguntou Mayleen.

– Guila é uma Cavaleira Sagrada que nós enfrentamos agora a pouco. Foi ela que deu a dica de que você estava aqui por perto.

– E como ela sabia que eu poderia estar aqui?

– Ora, Mayleen. Você construiu uma cadeia gigante de montanhas onde não devia haver um mísero monte de terra.

– Menos papo você dois. Temos que lutar com esses cavaleiros. Você está com seu arco, Mayleen?

– Eu acho que perdi o arco uns cinco anos atrás.

– Será que ninguém consegue guardar armas nesse grupo?

Mesmo sem armas, todos partiram pra cima dos cavaleiros. Aparentemente, todos os cavaleiros ali ainda eram aprendizes, já que não conseguiam lutar direito com os Pecados. Um a um, os Cavaleiros Sagrados iam ao chão e os Pecados conseguiram se livrar de todos. O que eles não sabiam era que havia mais alguém ali. Guila estava observando a batalha de longe com outra mulher.

– Quando será a nossa vez, Guila? –ela perguntou.

– Paciência, Jericho. Hendrickson nos mandou aqui apenas para observar. É como ele disse: "No xadrez, os peões sempre vão primeiro". Deixe que os pecados lutem com os aprendizes, enquanto observamos.

– Sei o que quer dizer. Mais algumas batalhas e aprenderemos a forma deles lutarem.

– Exatamente.

As duas deram meia volta e foram embora. Drayden, Derrie e Mayleen deram uma olhada nos cavaleiros desmaiados da batalha.

– O que fazemos agora, Capitão? –perguntou Mayleen.

– Vamos voltar para o bar e depois pensamos o que fazer.

– Que bar?

– O meu bar, o Chapéu de Javali. É nosso novo esconderijo.

– Chapéu de Javali? Por um acaso isso é uma declaração indireta pra Derrie?

– Outra vez isso? Não tem anda a ver com ela. Chapéu de Javali foi a punica coisa que eu consegui pensar e que ficou um bom nome.

– Mas como eu vou entrar no bar? Eu sou grande demais.

– Eu dou um jeito nisso –disse Derrie. MINIMIZAR.

Uma cortina de fumaça cobriu Mayleen e quando se dissipou a gigante estava do tamanho de uma pessoa normal.

– Sempre funciona.

Derrie teleportou todos de volta para o bar. Ao chegar lá, Mayleen foi apresentada a Annia e Hawk e a princesa explicou toda a situação.

– É por isso que preciso da ajuda dos Sete Pecados Capitais –ela disse. Sei que os Cavaleiros Sagrados planejam algo, e vocês são os únicos que podem pará-los.

– Tudo bem, princesa. Eu, Meyleen, o Pecado da Inveja da Serpente, vou te ajudar. Agora, Capitão, o que a Ranna vai pensar quando descobrir que você está viajando sozinho com três mulheres?

– Quem é Ranna, Sir Drayden?

– Bem, Ranna é... minha noiva.

– Noiva?

– Ranna também é um Sete Pecados Capitais –disse Derrie. Ela é o Pecado da Luxúria da Cabra. Ela também é apaixonada pelo Capitão.

– E você não sabe onde ela está agora, Sir Drayden?

– Não. Pra falar a verdade é incrível que já tenhamos conseguido achar mais dois Pecados em tão pouco tempo assim.

– Nesse caso, Capitão –Disse Maylen- como vamos encontrar os membros que faltam?

– Tudo que podemos fazer é procurar informações.

Longe dali, no reino de Rinaze, Hendrickson caminhava ao longo de um corredor escuro em direção a uma sala. Ele encontrou um Cavaleiro Sagrado lá.

– Parece que finalmente encontramos ele, Liu –ele disse.

– Tem certeza disso, Hendrickson?

– Sim. Finalmente você terá a chance de acertar as contas com o Pecado da Ira do Dragão.

– Ótimo.

– Mas antes disso, Liu, como está nosso prisioneiro?

– Ele continua resistindo. É incrível que consiga resistir depois de tanto tempo. Por que não o mata de uma vez?

– Preciso dele vivo para atrair os Sete Pecados Capitais até aqui. Mas sinto que não precisarei dele por muito tempo.


	6. Chapter 6 - Rivalidade

As coisas estavam movimentadas no bar desde que amanheceu. Vários clientes iam chegando, Drayden ia servindo bebidas, Mayleen anotava os pedidos, Derrie preparava a comida e Hawk limpava a comida que caia do chão. Annia ficava observando as coisas de longe para não correr o risco de alguém a reconhecer como a princesa do reino, já que isso atrairia muita atenção. Desde pequena ela ouvia que os Sete Pecados Capitais eram um grupo mortal e perigoso, mas as pessoas a sua frente eram completamente diferentes disso. Quando o último cliente deixou o bar Derrie reuniu todos e falou:

– Tendo em vista que nossos inimigos, os Cavaleiros Sagrados, devem estar se preparando para nos enfrentar, eu digo que nós devemos começar a treinar para enfrenta-los.

– Olha, Derrie –disse Drayden- acho que quem devia dar ordens aqui sou eu.

– Acontece, Capitão, que você é quem mais precisa de treino. Sem sua espada você não tem o mesmo nível de poder que tinha há dez anos. E isso vale pra você também, Mayleen.

– Como é que é? –disse Maylen- Olha aqui, Derrie, meu poder mágico de Geomância é bem maior do que você pensa.

– Então prove isso lutando um pouco com o Capitão.

Mesmo relutantes, Mayleen e Drayden aceitaram ter uma pequena luta. Os dois usaram o campo aberto atrás do bar para lutar enquanto Hawk, Annia e Derrie assistiam à luta.

– Será que é uma boa ideia colocar os dois para lutar? –perguntou Hawk.

– Não se preocupe, Senhor Porco. Eles não vão lutar pra valer.

– Mesmo assim, Senhorita Derrie, e se eles se machucarem? –disse Annia.

– Eu tenho um feitiço capaz de curar em algumas horas.

– E a propósito, o que é Geomância?

– É o nome do poder mágico da Mayleen. O poder de controlar a terra à sua própria vontade. Desde rochas, areia, pequenos pedregulhos, o próprio chão. Como ela é uma gigante, é natural que ela tenha esse tipo de poder.

A luta-treino estava razoavelmente empolgante. Mayleen pisava no chão com força fazendo rochas levitarem e as atirava em Drayden, que usava sua Garra Negra para destruir as rochas.

– É bom ver que você não enferrujou, Mayleen –disse Drayden.

– Eu posso dizer o mesmo, Capitão.

– Então que tal aumentar o nível?

– Por mim tudo bem. ARMADURA DA TERRA.

Mayleen juntou várias rochas em torno de seu corpo criando uma armadura de pedras.

– E agora, Capitão? Minha ARMADURA DA TERRA é resistente como diamante. Como vai lutar agora?

– Acho que tem uma aranha nas suas costas, Mayleen.

– Uma aranha? Em mim? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Tira, tira, tira, tira.

Tentando se livrar da aranha, Mayleen desfez a armadura. Logo em seguida, Drayden a acertou com sua Garra Negra.

– Te peguei.

– Capitão, seu trapaceiro! Sabe que eu não suporto insetos.

– Mas aranhas não são bem insetos.

– Qualquer coisa com seis patas ou mais é um inseto assustador. Principalmente se tiver mais que 10cm de comprimento.

Era impossível para Hawk ver aquela cena sem dar risadas. Ele só parou quando Drayden ameaçou colocá-lo no cardápio do bar. Derrie notou que Annia estava pensativa e perguntou:

– Algo errado, princesa?

– Bem, eu sempre escutei histórias de que os Sete Pecados Capitais eram alguns dos piores e mais mortais criminosos da Britânia, que foram chamados pelo rei de Rinaze para se tornarem Cavaleiros Sagrados. E que eram o grupo de cavaleiros mais perigoso do reino. Mas olhando assim de perto, vocês não são nada disso.

– Não se deixe enganar pelas aparências, princesa. Embora as histórias sobre nós pareçam bem exageradas, eu posso garantir que 96% delas são reais. Os Sete Pecados Capitais são sim um grupo de criminosos mortais.

– Muito bem dito –disse uma voz estranha.

Todos olharam para a direção de onde a voz veio. No alto do bar estava um homem vestindo uma armadura brilhante.

– Liu? É você? –perguntou Drayden.

– Que bom que se lembra de mim, Pecado da Ira –disse o cavaleiro. Porque eu não me esqueci de você também.

– Quem é ele, sir Drayden? –perguntou Annia.

– Um idiota que tá sempre tentando me superar.

– Não me chame de idiota. Eu jurei que iria derrota-lo e me tornar o novo capitão dos Sete Pecados Capitais no seu lugar.

– O que ele quer dizer com isso, Capitão? –perguntou Mayleen.

– Isso não importa. O que importa é que você devia estar morto. Eu vi você se matar naquele dia.

FLASHBACK – 15 ANOS ATRÁS

Drayden e Liu estavam na beira de um abismo, cansados depois de lutarem um contra o outro.

– Você devia desistir disso, Liu.

– Nunca. Eu vou continuar mesmo que isso acabe me matando.

– De onde você tirou essa história, afinal. O que foi que eu fiz pra você me perseguir desse jeito.

– Você não entende. Nunca entenderia. Mas isso não importa. Eu vou te derrotar aqui e assumir seu lugar como capitão dos Sete Pecados Capitais.

Liu juntou todas as forças que tinha para dar mais um ataque, mas Drayden conseguiu desviar. Foi quando Liu sacou sua espada e a cravou em seu próprio peito.

– O que você fez, Liu, seu idiota. Você vai morrer assim.

– Cala a boca. Eu disse que você nunca entenderia.

Liu correu em direção a ponta do abismo e se jogou de lá, sofrendo uma queda de 30 metros no chão.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

– Como eu disse, você nunca entenderia.

– E você resolveu aparecer para continuar nossa disputa, estou certo?

– Com certeza.

Liu deu um pulo até onde Drayden estava e começou a trocar golpes com ele. Mayleen e Derrie queriam ajudar, mas Drayden disse para elas cuidarem de Annia e não se meterem na luta.

– Lady Derrie, quem é aquele home, afinal?

– Ele se autoproclamava rival do Capitão. Mas o Capitão nunca deu muita importância pra ele.

– E essa história dele querer ser capitão dos Sete Pecados Capitais?

– Ninguém sabe de onde ele tirou isso. Na verdade, nós não sabemos de onde ele veio ou porque tem essa fixação no Capitão. Mas não se preocupe, ele não é tão forte quanto diz ser.

Engano de Derrie. A medida que a luta de Drayden e Liu acontecia, era nítido que o poder de Liu se equiparava ao de Drayden, apesar de ainda ser menor. Liu tinha a vantagem de ter uma espada para usar, enquanto Drayden lutava com as mãos nuas.

– Por que ele não pede ajuda? Perguntou Annia.

– Ele não precisa –disse Derrie.

– Eu acho que precisa sim –disse Mayleen.

– O Capitão não está lutando a sério.

– Não? –perguntou Hawk.

– Ele está contendo a força de seus ataques. É como se quisesse lutar em desvantagem de propósito. O que será que ele está tramando?

Era verdade que Drayden lutava contendo seus golpes, mas Liu não conseguia perceber pois estava focado em derrotar seu rival.

– Então, Pecado da Ira, parece que você está enferrujado depois desses 15 anos.

– Você acha? Então lá vai. RAIO NEGRO.

– Esse golpe não funciona mais comigo. PORTAL DO DESTINO.

Liu criou um portal em sua frente e absorveu o ataque de Drayden. Em seguida um outro portal foi aberto atrás do Capitão, e de lá saiu seu Raio Negro o acertando pelas costas.

– O que achou dessa, Pecado da Ira?

– Você vive me chamando de Pecado da Ira. Eu tenho um nome, sabia?

– Um nome que não será nada depois dessa batalha. Quando eu acabar com você vou dar um jeito nessas duas e depois vou caçar os Pecados restantes até matar todos eles.

– Mas você não quer ser capitão do grupo?

– Desde que os Sete Pecados Capitais traíram o reino há dez anos, eu parei de querer ser um de vocês. Agora tudo que eu quero é acabar com você. ORBES ESCURAS.

Liu começou a atirar bolas escuras de energia em direção a Drayden. Ele conseguiu desviar de algumas, mas outras conseguiram atingi-lo e toda vez que uma bola o atingia acontecia uma pequena explosão.

– Desse jeito você nunca vai encontrar os outros Pecados, Drayden.

– Parece que você aprendeu meu nome, depois de tudo.

– É uma questão de tempo até eu encontrar os Pecados que ainda estão escondidos. Mas vou encontra-los.

– Você fala como se soubesse onde eles estão.

– E se eu disser que sei?

– Como é?

– Foi o que você ouviu.

– Então me diga. Onde estão os outros?

– Normalmente eu não diria, mas vou atender esse seu último pedido. Eu sei onde um dos Pecados que faltam está.

– Quem?

– O Pecado do Orgulho do Leão.

– O Nicholas? Onde ele está?

– Já faz cinco anos que Hendrickson o prendeu em Baste.

– Baste? Nicholas está preso lá?

– Sim.

– Obrigado por isso. É com você Mayleen.

– Obrigado, Capitão –disse a gigante. CATAPULTA DE ROCHA.

Mayleen levantou as mao e uma massa de terra se ergueu rapidamente onde Liu estava. O cavaleiro foi jogado quilômetros longe dali. Drayden olhou para cima na direção onde Liu foi arremessado.

– "O que houve com você, Nicholas?" –ele pensou.

Longe dali, na Prisão de Baste, Hendrickson caminhava por um corredor estreito. Ele abriu uma porta que dava numa cela. Lá, um homem com uma barba longa e cabelos loiros mais longos ainda estava acorrentado à parede da cela.

– Você está acordado, Pecado do Orgulho do Leão? –ele perguntou.

– Você faz essa pergunta toda vez que vem aqui, já percebeu. O que quer dessa vez?

– Só vim avisar que encontramos Drayden.

– O Capitão? O que você fez com ele?

– Nada. Ele conseguiu fugir. Mas é uma questão de tempo até capturar aquele criminoso.

– Vocês nunca vão conseguir pegá-lo.

– Por isso você está aqui. Você é uma isca. Quando Drayden souber que você está aqui via vir correndo para salvá-lo. Então eu matarei vocês dois. Claro, seria bem mais simples se você cooperasse comigo e se tornasse meu servo. Assim não teria que matar você também.

– Isso não vai acontecer. Seus feitiços não funcionam comigo.

– O que é uma pena. Mas eu arrumei um brinquedo novo para ocupar o seu lugar.

– O que quer dizer?

Hendrickson deixou a cela sem responder a pergunta. Nicholas gritou exigindo respostas, mas foi ignorado.


End file.
